Tiramisu
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Sanzo loves Tiramisu . . . Goku likes Tiramisu becoz of Sanzo! [SanzoxGoku]
1. How's Tiramisu

A/N: Hey guys! This fanfic will be SanzoxGoku pairing. I hope you will know how the story goes; this is Sanzo's journal and a diary entry. So take a peak!

Chapter 1: How's Tiramisu

Day 1: 5th April

Tiramisu tasted so nice and I just don't know why is it my companions or sort of to say, slaves for me. Don't like them? They tasted so good and what's so bad about it? I need to run over to the next shop's cake shop, their Tiramisu taste nice and I can't say anything about it.

Day 3: 7th April

Yikes! Gojyo is working at that cake shop!! That kappa!! He's working at a cake shop and that cake shop has my TIRAMISU!!!!!!!! How dare he—That's not fair! I like Tiramisu . . . and someone who I hate works there. When I went to look for Tiramisu pudding, he suddenly came up to me and he smirks, then he was like really making me sick! When I paid at the counter, he asks for more credit for it! I won't ever go to that darn shop ANYMORE!!

Day 5: 9th April

By some time past ago, it was Goku's birthday. I thought of giving him a cake since I'm not-so-that free at the moment. But he told me back he wants chocolate cake, but he still receives the cake and smile at me. I did want to buy chocolate for him but my mind just got Tiramisu so I can't do much. Saru is always a saru! Can't he just take the Tiramisu cake and stop being so choosy??

Day 9: 14th April

Haii—I've been really tired working so hard yesterday. Luckily I still got Tiramisu pudding with me. I ate one and I got extra so that I won't feel so bored. It's bored to be a boss in a company where you have a lot of girls tackling you. Gosh-! If only they could get me Tira—Hey!! Tomorrow I'll ask them to get for me then I'll have lots of Tiramisu cake and I'll also be having 'none girls around' time!

Day 10th: 15th April

Surprising! Goku came over to my office and bought an expensive dollar cake, and it's Tiramisu! This is so nice of a saru! But he is really sweet when he gave me the cake. One thing I was quite confuse is, he kept on blushing every time the whole time when he's in my office. Well, at least he bring me Tiramisu to cheer me up.


	2. Chocolate is not bad too

A/N: Hey guys again! Playing DDR!! I'll be saying a little words, some chapters will be Goku's diary Entry and Sanzo's too. Hope you all know!

Pairing: SanzoxGoku

Chapter 2: Chocolate is not bad too

Goku's diary Entry

Day 11th: 17th August

I did remember when Sanzo actually likes Tiramisu. Every treat of Tiramisu he eats. I like chocolate too but I feel pretty sorry for him because he's the only one who likes Tiramisu than the others. Not like the Kougaiji-ikkou or us; every time when we have dinner together, he'll always choose Tiramisu for desert.

Day 14th: 20th August

Sanzo's just so—handsome! And cute when he eats Tiramisu. Weird is, I why I keep on blushing every time when I see him? Argh! He's just too—yikes!! Again!

Day 15th: 21st August

I decided to go to Sanzo's office and give him some Tiramisu pudding. When I went in his office, boy was he tackled by so many girl workers. But Sanzo ignored them and funny thing is, he asks to go inside fast and he shut the door fast until the workers can't even go in. I felt a little shy because he puts me first than the girls. He said if those girls were not giving him any Tiramisu, he wouldn't even give an eye to them!

Day 17th: 23rd August

Tiramisu is not bad at all! I like both flavors, Tiramisu and Chocolate! I like chocolate because I just like it and I like Tiramisu is because—oh no! I'm blushing again! Because of Sanzo . . .

Day 18th: 24th August

Sanzo just called and he said he wanted to invite me for dinner with him, only him and me! Oh how excited I am when it's only the two of us alone! I think I should get a present for him. Maybe again—Tiramisu? I think it'll be a drink instead. OOOhhhh!! I can't wait!


	3. when Chocolate meets Tiramisu

A/N: I want to make more friends who are older than me! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ahh . . . Anyway, I need your help! If anyone who is a fan of Get Backers, please tell where I can download the anime video. I can't buy until December than I can buy the VCD of it. But when you guys review, please tell me where.

Chapter 3: when Chocolate meets Tiramisu

Goku's diary entry

Day 4: 6th September

The date was such awesome!! It was like a dream that came true for me, I wanted to have dinner with Sanzo!! I won't call it a date but it's like dating to me. Well, he sure like's the drink Tiramisu shake that I bought for him he loves it very much.

Day 5: 7th September

I talk to Gojyo about the date yesterday; first he felt disgust. Then he went "why pick that bouzu?!?!" then he went smiling. Gojyo has been reacting very weird but when I told him that, he says is a funny story. I got very angry first but then he was just joking.

Day 8: 11th September (midnight)

Kougaiji went and stayed at my place for only 1 night. I told him everything and he was curious at first. Maybe the only thing that can make Sanzo shine is to bring him Tiramisu. We use to gave him his fav things, like guns and booze, cigarette and all those stuff but he says is nice but he won't accept much if we don't add Tiramisu in them. So Kougaiji gave me an advice is that, if I want to win Sanzo's heart, I have to give him something he like, what else? Tiramisu of course!!

Day 10: 12th September

Oh my god!!!! Sanzo like it and you know what he did when he receive it? He kisses me at the cheek!!! Oh my god!! I can't believe it! That was the happiest thing that I ever had in my life! Gosh I love him!!


	4. when Tiramisu meets Chocolate

A/N: How's the Goku part? I think is OOC right? Yeap but just forget it anyway and review!

Chapter 4: when Tiramisu meets Chocolate

Day 12: 14th September

Yeah and so what that I kiss Goku? He deserves a kiss for giving Tiramisu and he cares for me very much. Well at least he doesn't annoy me, that's all.

Day 13: 15th September

Great! It's not fair if Goku always comes to my office or me and receives me anything that's Tiramisu and I don't give him anything. I think I should give him something as a thank you. So I went to Hakkai for advice, he smiles and ask what is Goku's fav treat; I answered Chocolate. Then he says, "Then give him a chocolate cake!" So I think I should give him some by tomorrow.

Day 14: 16th September

I gave him a big chocolate cake yesterday n my office, but weird is that he doesn't look like he wants it. Not he doesn't want it but he suddenly look so solemn when I gave him the cake. Then he walk out my office and said nothing.

Day 16: 18th September (In Goku and Sanzo's entry)

WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	5. What was the truth

A/N: hey, thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 5: What was the truth

Goku's Diary Entry

Day 18: 20th September

I really had enough!! I can't believe why is it always Tiramisu all the time from him!! From his mind only has Tiramisu!! Is not fair!! He should have realized why I took Tiramisu for him; I just want his attention on me!!!

Day 20: 22nd September

Okay, maybe I was a little to over. I hope Sanzo knew how long I have to keep my feelings and it's hard for me to voice it out. But I really want him to know . . . It is just not me anymore! Maybe I should go to Hakkai! He has advice for me!

Day 21: 23rd September

I went to Hakkai's place in the evening, he saw me crying and he looks very sympathized for me. I was hurt by the way, I told him everything, and then he gave a shoulder to cry on. Maybe what Hakkai says is pretty true, I should tell out my feelings to him if I don't want this to happen. But what makes me curious is when Hakkai says that; there must be a reason why Sanzo only accept my Tiramisu gifts to him and not anyone else. Maybe he do has feelings for me too? Yikes!!! I can't say that!! What's wrong with my face!! It's hot all of a sudden!!

Day 25: 27th September

Suddenly Gojyo called me says that he wants to have a talk for a while in his cake shop. He says that he's going to give me free cake for I'm his free-service customer. I wonder what is he up to. I've been hearing Utada Hikaru's song, 'First love'. It's such a lovely song that it makes me think back of Sanzo and me. I don't know why am I feeling so desperate that he'll discover my feelings towards him. I've been ignoring his calls and I don't go to his place anymore just before I felt this way. Now I feel so humiliated to see him. What am I going to do . . .


	6. My meaning

A/N: Actually, I was the one who was listening to Utada Hikaru's 'first love'. Yeah, part of it, the song was the one that makes me write Goku's diary entry that way. Sad isn't it? Just sue me about it! But this chapter is going to be Sanzo's diary entry and it's a little much like a song story. I mean; there'll be a song dedicated to this chapter. Since Goku's is 'first love', I'll make Sanzo's as 'Shadow and Light' dedication. (From the anime 'Weiss Kreuz) Ok!

Chapter 6: My meaning . . .

Sanzo's diary entry

Day 1: 1st October

Why is it Goku is trying to avoid me this days? Is it natural for a baka zaru to be like that? Saru is a saru anyway but he's just like a different saru to me . . .

What is with me????? Maybe I should jut go to Hakkai for advice, err—No! It's a bad idea! I'll sort it out anyway!

Day 4: 5th October

Hai . . . I feel very bored because I miss 'something'. And that 'something' just avoids me, just about all the time. Maybe it was my fault, I shouldn't had always choose Tiramisu over him. I mean, I'm sure he's been having a reason why is it always comes to me and gives me Tiramisu gifts, and. . . Why is it I prefer him to give me the stuff that I like? And not anybody else? Maybe there is something wrong with me . . .

Day 6: 7th October

I've just known about it. I'm just so solemn if that saru is not here. He steals my heart, but I just don't know how to get to him these days . . . I've been too harsh on him but the old times like I whack him often it's because—Ah! Whatever! I just have to figure out a way to handle this. I just need to talk to Goku about this!

Day 10: 11th October

I can't see him because he doesn't want to see me. I'll just have to send him a cake as a sorry note. Just hope he receives it and accepts it anyway. And I'll make an arrangement for him and me to meet each other; we have to settle this face to face no matter what.

A/N: Sanzo is being really caring to Goku, eh? Review!!


	7. Romeo and Juliet

A/N: sorry it took so long!

Chapter 7: Romeo and Juliet

Sanzo's diary entry

October 26th

As I went in to Hakkai's apartment, I step my foot on the front door and knock on it. I heard footsteps coming over

The door and Hakkai opens it with a thoughtful smile on him. At first I was irritated but I come to think of it I really need his advise in this very badly.

"Come in, Sanzo. I'm surprise that you would come by." Exclaim Hakkai.

"Whatever!" I hissed.

Hakkai just smile and closes the door. I sit on the couch with a heavy sigh coming out of my mouth; Hakkai then sits the chair opposite the couch. He had this concern look on him.

"Is there something wrong? You look pretty tired." Hakkai said.

I just kept silent for a little while. Hakkai knew what was going as he went to the kitchen and bought me a cup of tea, his expression change to delight to concern. Maybe it's about time he knew what was going on between Goku and me. He sits back to his chair and I slip on my tea.

"I knew what happen between you and Goku. From all the Sanzo-ikkou members, now he's only connected to all of us but except for you. Can you tell me what's going on?" Hakkai said concerned.

I sighed, "Well, that is my first reason why I came here." I started telling him everything; a few minutes later, his expression became a 'what a pity' look on him, I hate that when it happens on a counseling session with him.

"Have you ever thought of that for while?" then he paused for while, " Or maybe you only knew that now?" Hakkai ask.

I nodded slowly, "I never mean to hurt that saru's feelings. I also didn't knew he had feelings for me! What was I suppose to do now? Act like Romeo and go and ask for him like that then Juliet dies after that and leaves Romeo again?"

Hakkai shakes his head, he doesn't understand at first about the 'Romeo and Juliet' thing but he thinks about it for a while and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at??" I hissed harder.

"I understand about the 'Romeo and Juliet' thing. But what you have to understand is, now Goku is a different 'Juliet', the 'Juliet' you mention dies because she thought Romeo was dead. But now 'Romeo' is asking 'Juliet' for forgiveness, and that role is your role, Sanzo! And that 'Juliet' we're talking about right now is also feeling guilty for not even bothering you! The only mistake that happens to 'Romeo and Juliet' is that, they both have some misunderstand towards each other! Do you want that to happen? And have you think that Goku wants that to happen too?"

I face down the floor with a little faded expression on me; I knew I should have thought about my mistake.

"So are you telling me not to see him?" I asked.

Hakkai shakes his head and went to the kitchen again, a letter was on his hand and then he gave it to me. "Here. Goku said to give this to you yesterday."

I arched an eyebrow, as I just took the letter and gaze on it. Hakkai pats on my back and smiles.

"Come on! Go to him!"

I look at him and smile a little. I got up from my sit and went to the door. Hakkai showed me the door as he opens the lock and I walk out of the door.

"Wish you luck!" Hakkai teases.

"Shut-up!" I growled. As I fade my steps away and Hakkai smiles a little after that.

"He would never change the way he is for Goku." Hakkai mumbled and shut the door.

Day 11: October 27th

Shit!! I lost my pager somewhere!!!!! WHAT THE FK!!!!!


	8. A letter from one beloved

A/N: Hello guys . . . again! Well, I'm still working on a Yu-Gi-Oh! About Malik and Bakura quiz in ; if you guys want to take, be free! I'll give the link later.

Chapter 8: A letter from one beloved

Goku's diary entry

Day 13: November 29th

I was at Gojyo's place, where he works at. He works near a cake shop nearby Sanzo's place. I thought of going there but I think it's impossible. Gojyo came to me and serve me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here you are! Your favorite hot chocolate!" Gojyo says cheerfully.

I just smile, seems like my smile is hiding something.

"Thanks Gojyo . . ."

Gojyo then frown at me, I knew he notice something is wrong. But I just look away from him and a sad expression appears on me.

"Hey Goku, I know how is it like to ignore your most precious treasure. But you just can't forever to that! Poor bouzu! He calls you and you ignore all his calls, when he tries to look at you, you look away! You're the saru that you were!" Gojyo finished, but he wasn't satisfied of what he said.

I look at Gojyo once again, and I look into his crimson eyes; he was telling the truth. I am too ignorant to Sanzo! I took a little slip on my hot chocolate and stay silent. Gojyo sat down on the chair beside me and wrap his shoulders around me.

"I don't know, Gojyo. He likes Tiramisu better than me! Even all the girls in the office says, his Tiramisu is the first choice! It means it's not fair!! Do he even care about my feelings??? He doesn't!!"

"Yes! But the girls ever try to give him anything concern with Tiramisu?" Gojyo snapped.

I knew about this and blush, "No. . ."

"So?? That means he only receives Tiramisu from you but not anybody else!! Use your brain, monkey boy! He likes you too!!" Gojyo snapped again.

I surprised and a mega blush was around all over my face, "Really . . .?"

Gojyo smirks, "Of course he does! He has also been coming here twice to ask for you, I say you're not around and he went off but he did left something for you before he left." Gojyo said, standing from his seat and went to the workers' room and get something.

He comes back with an envelope in his hand, "Here," he pass it to me. "That bouzu gave it to you."

I raised an eyebrow and just take the letter and slip it in my pocket. I wouldn't want to open it now since Gojyo is here so I think I'll go back home and open it. Gojyo just smile I relief and pouts my back.

"Okay, so I think you better leave since its nearly late already!" He glance it his watch and its already 12 midnight.

I just nodded and he guides me to the exit. Before I could go, I turn to him and smile.

"Gojyo, thank you so much for willing to hear my thoughts to you." I said in a smile.

Gojyo just sigh smiling, "Its ok! We're buddies! That's what buddies are for! So go and catch the bouzu and good luck!" He giggles a little.

I gave him a look and smack his back, he laughs. Then I went outside and walk on my way home. As I nearly reach to a bookshop near my apartment, a cold flakes touched my cheek and I look up the sky and snow came down beautifully. The white snows slowly come down and surround the whole place covering with those whiteness flakes.

I look at it, it's so beautiful but I could feel a little sadness in me as a blonde hair man with his violet eyes came and dance around my head. I just couldn't stop thinking about him, as I knew I love this guy named Sanzo.

"Sanzo . . ." I mumbled softly and a tear fell, rolling under my cheek. But a snow drops on my cheek, trying to avoid me from crying. I smile secretly and walk away, leaving my footsteps on the snow that has memories of lovable thoughts.

I just couldn't forget that very moment when a snow drops on my cheek as I cried a tear and a snow wipe it away. It was like a sign to show that I just love Sanzo too much and I just couldn't forget that very moment why did I cry in the middle of winter season.

Day 16: December 2nd

Uh-oh . . . I just lost my cell phone somewhere . . .

A/N: Hello all again! The previous chapter is when Sanzo lost his pager but in this chapter, Goku lost his cell phone! Uh oh! How will they contact each other? Hehehe! Wait to see! Review, okay? Bye2!!


	9. The worries

I Love Bakura!! Aishiteru Bakura!!!! Yami No Bakura . . .

A/N: Hehehehehehe . . . I sure hope you can recognize what I said and also, I do love Sanzo but I also fell in love with other cute hot bishies besides Sanzo. So? Like the story? Okay!

Chapter 9: The worries

Sanzo's diary entry

Day 1 of December 15th

That's weird? I couldn't get through Goku's cell phone. I've bloody hell tried to call him for like so many times and he doesn't look like he's picking up! Instead, I got some stupid coverage message problem from the operator. Damn!

Day 2 of December 16th

Okay, I didn't go to work because it's a holiday anyway. It's going to be Christmas soon, I don't know how to face Goku and give him presents. I've gotta make a Christmas

List for everybody. I hate to do this stupid thing but since the family needs it and I'm the one that has the credit card so the duty is on me! Damn right?

Day 5 of December 19th

Another fucked day!!! Just now, I went to Yaone's place, she says she wants a new Chinese cheong sam. Then Lirin went to me say she wants a new short pair of pants, which cost me more to buy a laptop that cost about 700.60 dollars!! Then Hakkai says he wants a new apron with a green garden design, and THEN Gojyo came to me that kappa wants nothing but his new pack of cigarette box, which cost me 11.29 dollars!! I'll be fucking BROKE one day!!!

Day 7 of December 21st

Now everybody has their Christmas wishes on me, only left just one person, Goku. Maybe I should just leave my apology note as my biggest Christmas gift from me to him. Gosh!! Where the hell is that saru??!! I miss him damnit!!

A/N: Okay! Done! Probably the last chapter I'll be fast forward to where Sanzo met Goku during Christmas Eve. But its pretty much taking a long time! REVIEW!!!!


	10. Song to cure

A/N: Hello people! I'm here and back! Well, sorry it took pretty long because I was thinking of an idea and suddenly noticing that I was also busy in my own Yu-Gi-Oh homework. Now I'm writing and doing this at the same time while listening to Alice Deejay 'better of alone' and also while drinking a mug of sparkling drink. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter 10: Song to cure

This is no POV

The poor monkey boy, Goku leaning at the side o the bench at Shizeru Park in front of his apartment. Of course he's been wondering lately what is he doing in his life right now but still too confuse to even think around about it. Think and think and think he was getting to tired until a tear fell over from his eyes and down his cheek.

_Why am I doing this . . ._

_Why must he leave me?_

_Why?_

_Have he ever notice I love him?_

_Better than Tiramisu?_

_This is no FAIR!!_

This is what has gone through Goku's mind in all ways of thinking a solution for his difficulties; he can't take it anymore. He wanted to go to that 'person' but it's impossible to face him, 'I knew it's impossible' is what he said to the answer of his mind about-facing that 'person'.

About later, a familiar guy who is happen to be name Kougaiji, was full-clothed with a thick brown winter suit around him, with a brownish red scarf around his neck. Walking along the streets since it's snow rain, but he didn't notice that he could meet his friend, sitting along the bench with sorrowful eyes he can see in the high-spirited boy, Goku. Stopping his tracks, Kougaiji looked sympathize for the pitiful boy's teary eyes. He went to the boy, and surprise Goku for his appearance. "What are you doing here outside so cold?" the red haired ask while bending his back to lean down and see Goku.

Eye contact was between the, Kougaiji's eyes met with Goku's teary eyes. But Goku looked away from him and Kougaiji just raises an eyebrow. Now a couple of minutes were over and snow paused its drops on the ground, Kougaiji slowly sat himself on the bench beside Goku. Silence surrounded them. "Goku, I might not be here for a non-reason. Just like what people said sometimes, you don't do something for nothing. Now I ask you—" "What do you know?! Kou, you don't face what I face! I have to give him tiramisu, tiramisu, tiramisu!! Do you think it's FAIR???!!! I want to say I hate him, I can't because . . ." tears roll down harshly and painfully crush in his heart. His head dig in Kougaiji's shirt, trying to control his emotions, clutching and gripping his shirt hard. Kougaiji surprised at Goku's sudden hurt of emotions. He lower his gazes turn into a sympathize glance at Goku and place his hands on Goku's head.

"Goku, this is Sanzo we're talking about, right?" Kougaiji asked softly, ruffling his head to calm him down. "I don't know, Kougaiji. I- I don't know how to face him! I've rejected him and I feel so bad right now!! I can't and I don't know what to say to him! I—" "Hush, Goku. Now, let's get ourselves some drink at my place since Lirin, Dokugakuji and Yaone are not at home." Kougaiji remarked, silencing him. Goku's tears were so uncontrollable that probably he nearly bites his tongue. "Hey, don't cry. Shh. . . It's okay now." Kougaiji begged softly, wiping his tears for him. Goku nodded and Kougaiji walked with him to the place where Kougaiji said before.

"Oh, like that. Why don't you just tell him?" Kougaiji said, giving Goku the mug of hot chocolate with his hand and the other hold on his own mug. "I don't know, Kougaiji. I don't know how to confront him, how am I suppose to tell him? You know right how he is! I don't want him to be hurt!" "He'll be hurt if you rejected him for too long! Do you think he wants to be rejected?" Kougaiji snapped, interrupting his words. Goku stunned and duck his head, shy to say anything else.

"Foolish Goku," Kougaiji smiled teasingly and ruffled his head, "Why don't you just go and confess to him? Is not bad! You said before Gojyo also says that you cannot keep on being quiet and do nothing! Have you ever have an idea that Sanzo is also a human? Why is it he kept on not giving up asking for your forgiveness?" Goku surprise at the last sentence, "Not giving up asking for my . . ." he blushed. Kougaiji chuckled and ran through a hand through his strand of hair. "Yes Goku. That guy also didn't actually come for our Christmas party last week. The 2nd week is when Shien picked up and he asks if you're there, Gojyo interrupted and ask why he asks. He replied back that if you're there, you probably run away to avoid him; we all thought Gojyo might offended him but he understand and say that you aren't coming so he came without you there for us since you were with us for the 1st week of our Christmas party." Goku blink in confusion, Kougaiji sighs, "I know my words are not logically understand but what I'm trying to say is, he knows you've rejected him and he also didn't want you to be hurt if he sees you. You cry in tears but he is hurt in his won deep violet sorrow eyes. It means, he lets go his hurt inside him; you let go by showing. I feel bad for him more than I fell badly for you, Goku. Is not that I'm trying to offend you or anything but try and imagine if he stays to long and not trying to tell us openly about his feelings, instead he ask Hakkai for advise."

Goku's eyes widen is disbelief, "Sanzo would do that for . . . me?" Goku mumbled softly, Kougaiji nodded. Goku felt wrong and turn away harshly, tears were about to continue back to roll down but it hurt because Kougaiji stop him from crying. He wanted to let go his emotions but Kougaiji gripped his hand tightly, nearly wanted to crush his hand. Goku wince and looked at Kougaiji with a teary glare, "What was that for?!" "Listen to me, Goku!! I'm not trying to be violent but you MUST. STAY. STRONG!!" Goku wince no longer and an object smashed Kougaiji's face, bleed falls down from his mouth and he was thrown against the wall.

"Kougaiji!!" Goku shouted, running to Kougaiji who slowly gets up from the ground and gave Goku a quick hard punch. "Goku!!!! I'm SICK and TIRED to see YOU or SANZO getting hurt!! You only care for yourSELF!!! What anybody else around you?!?!?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?! Crying doesn't give you any FUCKING SOLUTION!!!!!!!" Kougaiji yelled crudely, but he's honesty show deep in his eyes. Goku's eyes widen, he step back slowly and sat himself on the couch, hands grabbing his hair, pulling hard. Kougaiji walk to him, standing there watching the boy. "I'm so sorry, Kougaiji!! I'm so sorry!!" Goku muttered aloud, looking at Kougaiji with eyes of forgiveness.

"No, I'm supposed to be sorry. I shouldn't have nearly clashed your hand like that because of my uncontrollable emotions. But I'm telling you once more; nobody wants to be rejected.

_Do you think your better of alone?_

_Do you think your better of alone?_

_Better of alone_

_Better of alone_

_Do you think your better of alone?_

Goku gets up from his sit and holds Kougaiji's shoulder; Kougaiji slowly hugged him.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please_

_Oh baby, don't go!_

_Simple and clean as the way_

_That you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Kougaiji hugged him and they both smiled at each other after letting go. "I'll go to him." Goku said. Kougaiji smiled affectionately at him and Goku went to the door, before he left, he gave Kougaiji his last hug and left. Kougaiji closed his door from the back and secretly smile for what he did was the right thing.

A/N: okay! That was the chapter! Okay! Thank-you very much! REVIEW!!


	11. The story of the baker and the cake

A/N: Okay what's really odd is that—I forgot what's the story all about XD I know I'm so idiotically random sometimes. But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to: gerigirl. She has been reading this story for a long time and taking the trouble to send a special message to me and I can't help but return the gratitude and all the appreciation to her because if is not because of her (and yes all you dear fans of this story), I wouldn't get my lazy hands typing by now XD

It's also that school has been very tiring for me, draining out most of my mind and the capacity left of my mind was very little. But now…relax time and type! Okay okay, I'll shut-up and let you read your awaited chapter!

Chapter 11: The story of the baker and the cake

----

Now where did we stop to…

We all had read the events and the experiences Sanzo and Goku had gone through. The pastry relationship between Tiramisu and Chocolate cake. Sweet relationship with a hope that the decorative frosting will never melt away. However, realistically in this story, a love-interest falls for a cake than the baker of the cake.

If you were to meet someone special, who bakes a really good Tiramisu cake, the cake is just as beautiful as the baker…shouldn't we all think—_I trust her in making my favorite Tiramisu cake! _

Unfortunately throughout this story, in all the chapters dear readers had read, it wasn't abruptly this way for the two.

But Christmas Eve coming near…

And there's at least a little twinkle of hope…

Awaiting someone to wish upon it.

---------

It's just 3 days before Christmas Eve and it had started to snow, people walking up and down the streets of the busy city, finding presents to be prepared home, booking restaurants for Christmas dinner. Counting money at the very last minute, taking day-offs for a special night.

It was all a big relief for everyone during the month of Christmas, and the weather went just fine. Snows falling smoothly and rarely have the city encountered accidents after the past few years.

To cut to short, everyone has been waiting for this month. Everyone is happy.

Except Sanzo, who is now still working over his working papers in his little office. Although he was promoted, it doesn't mean his personal problems had ever faded away just like an eraser rubbing away mistakes written on a blank paper.

While working busily, trying to get his mind focus more on his work, the blockage of thinking about Goku didn't work for him. There was no effect about ignoring Goku's existence in his mind, which somehow makes him feel more disappointed—more to himself.

For being stupid all this while and yet he's still thinking—where has he done wrong to that monkey boy?

Checking and chucking papers else where around the desk and shuffling little business cards, he stopped his hands. His expression start to turn white for a moment then softened as he thought of Goku.

Hakkai had told him about Romeo and Juliet, and his subcautious mind had told him something else about Romeo and Juliet.

There is time for them; when Romeo and Juliet had lost it.

He shook his head and slumped in his chair, a hand on his forehead as he exhaled deeply.

"Damnit…" He grumbled under his breath before turning a glance over the empty plate, with cream and frosting of cake left on the table.

His secretary brought the Tiramisu cake in sent by someone who mentioned he was someone dear to Sanzo. _Was _– But still hoping still presently is. Sanzo knew, the boy is no other than Goku who sent him this cake without facing him.

Goku must have been this angry to see him. He couldn't bear to see Sanzo, to give him his cake directly…

No.

This wasn't about Tiramisu.

This was about the _baker. _

The one who _made _his favorite cake, Tiramisu.

"Goku…" Sanzo whispered lowly, his eyes softening at the thought of Goku. Of how he had changed, of how he's not himself anymore. He's worried; he's concern about that boy…

He wanted Goku to be himself again.

He wanted…

He wanted Goku to know…he had made a decision.

He wanted to make a confession. A confession that he knew would be a risk to change his whole life but does he care? He's happy with it.

He came to realize he care so much about Goku; he came to realize how much he missed eating Tiramisu with Goku and his chocolate cake…

That it took a while for him to realize he _needed _him.

He loves him.

Sanzo love Goku just like he made sure he had Tiramisu cake on his table for lunch and tea break. Well isn't this all supposed to be a Math test with an unexpected answer? No, there is already an answer to all his questions.

He just realized the answer had been hiding within himself for so long; he never thought he would hurt the person he holds dearly close.

Sanzo shook his head as a small smirk of relief realization came like a sudden beam, he started to pull himself up from his chair, preparing to leave the office, grabbing his coat and rushed out of the office and the building.

Heading for the nearest cake shop under the falling snow.

And with that, the sight grew lovelier with Sanzo rushing under the soft rain of snow along the street and on his way to the nearest cake shop, for he was there—for only one purpose.

To meet his _Chocolate cake. _

What more maybe…it could be his new favorite cake!

----

A/N: I knooooooooowwwwwww it's short " Forgive me but I kinda lost ideas at a short time while writing. Hope you like this chapter and please RnR!


End file.
